wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wølve
Message to Administartor Before messaging me and see changes from the (Wikia/Fandom) by me, Just remember this, :With that said, if anyone wants to edit this wiki, then feel free to do so. However we would like to point out that, we will no longer be updating templates here. As things in the game change, the templates here will remain static. If anyone would like to take a look at our templates and rework them to reflect changes in the game, '''then please feel free to'. Otherwise be sure to visit the new wiki where everything will be updated constantly by the loving community that once edited here.'' - Home (Announcements) My Sources of information does come from Wizard101 Central. I am only here to update information coming from their site. Message Wall Hello Summoner, and welcome to my Message Wall, Please leave a message under the person line from Community Talk (please include the line from your text) Thank you Community Talk Ok this might be sorta random but you're the first active person I saw. So I actually did something SO cool in my house, it's the smaller of the two in the housing store in the Shopping District, I basically put a ladder up against the wall of the section under the balcony, so it looked like there was a ladder leading up to the top bedroom, then I put three envelopes on a Wooden Shelf, removed the shelf, so there were three envelops floating in front of the ladder. And, I kid you not, if you step on the envelopes, you'll immediately move up to the bedroom on the second floor! It actually worked, and I thought since I don't know many people who play the game, someone should know that trick!! Try it and tell me what you think!! -Gabrielle FairyHeart Lvl 23 Life Wizard. Iamecstatic outside of the game. ---- Admin Talk Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the page. Please leave a message on my Talk Wall if I can help with anything! :P.S. Always make sure to press the "Source" button in the upper right of the Edit window before making any edits. Not doing so messes up the code on the pages, thanks! Enjoy your time at ! ErinEmeraldflame 14:58, April 16, 2019 (UTC) ---- ErinEmeraldflame, Since you weren't available for the past 9 Month (Since the date that you've posted), it was uncertain as to when you were coming back. since then I thought maybe I should edit a bit of , just to similar match with WizCentral. Even though people might be using that Website. Its not hard to edit this " " and to collect information from there. I have participate With the WizCentral by editing stuff there. But since I am doing other Wikia/Fandom pages. It was easy for me to update this " ". If you do have a problem with that, then please communicate with me before blocking me?! Wølve 03:29, April 17, 2019 (UTC)